Field of the Development
The disclosure relates to the field of automatic feeding and sorting of items. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to systems and methods for sorting items into a specified sequence.
Description of the Related Art
Items, such as articles of mail, which can include letters, flats, parcels, and the like, are frequently received into a processing facility in bulk, and must be sorted into individual articles and sequenced into a desired order to facilitate further processes such as, for example, delivery of the item to a specified destination. Sorting and sequencing bulk stacks of items or articles can be done using sorting apparatuses. The sorting apparatuses and the bulk mail take up space in a processing facility, which may be at a premium.